


Vapaapäivä

by Aysha666



Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [2]
Category: D (Band), Monia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Spinoff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysha666/pseuds/Aysha666
Summary: “Sinä teet aivan liikaa töitä ja leikit liian vähän meidän kanssamme!”
Relationships: Hiroki/Ruiza/Tsunehito (D)
Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726384





	Vapaapäivä

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre** : Spinoff, AU, Slash, Romance, Draama, PWP, (Fluff ehkä jonkun mielestä)   
> **Disclaimir** : En omista ketään herroista, valitettavasti, mutta tarina on minun.  
>  **Warnings** : Graafista seksiä (threesome), ei kummempaa juonta. Sisältää myös pieniä (ei kovin merkittäviä) paljastuksia, jos ette ole lukeneet lainkaan [Älä katso taaksesi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909110/chapters/57487120) -ficciä – tai riittävän pitkälle sitä XP (eli lukuun 23) – saattaa olla muutama kirosana. Tämä on myös lyhyin ÄKT:hen liittyvä tekstini  
>  **A/N 2008** : Tämä on siis spinoff ficistäni Älä katso taaksesi. Päätin tehdä tämän, koska mieltäni jäi lievästi sanottuna kaihertamaan se, mitä tapahtui Pintaa syvemmällä -ficissä. Tämän ideana on siis näyttää, miten asiat olisivat voineet mennä siinäkin tarinassa, jos aika/paikka/muut seikat olisivat olleet toisin. 
> 
> Voitaisiin vetäistä tähän väliin, että pienen osan tästä kirjoitin graafiseen laskimeeni prelin aikana, kun piti vähintään kolme tuntia yrittää eikä siitä tullut yhtään mitään. Kyllä, hyötykäyttöä laskimelle XD Olen siis aloittanut tätä jo aikaisemmin, mutta päätin vasta nyt laittaa tämän tänne… 
> 
> Tämä tarina soveltuu myös niille, jotka eivät ole koskaan lukeneet mitään tekstejäni, koska tässä on kuitenkin sopivasti irtonaisuutta pääficciin. 
> 
> Tämä ficci on siis ensimmäinen PWP:ni, joten pyydän armon antoa kuvailussa ja muissa jutuissa. Rakentava palautetta ja muukin kommentointi on enemmän kuin tervetullutta^^ 
> 
> **A/N 2019–2020** : Tekstiä korjattu lisää ja lisätty pari tarkennusta, mutta muuten sama kuin aiemmin.
> 
> Pakko tunnustaa, että lievästi sanottuna tämän lukeminen huvitti, koska minä en oikein ole PWP-tekstien harras kirjoittaja, mutta en sinänsä valita. Tätä oli lystikästä vuosien jälkeen lukea~

Luomet värähtelivät kalpeilla kasvoilla miehen kääntäessä kylkeään haluttomana matkapuhelimen herätyskellon kilahtaessa soimaan. Tsunehito oli nähnyt hyvää unta. Ärsyttävä kännykänpiipitys vaati mustatukkaa kuitenkin nousemaan ylös ja täyttämään tehtävänsä yakuzaansa kohtaan, mutta mies ei halunnut. Kuka nyt haluaisi mennä töihin, kun oli juhlinut edellisenä yönä uutta miestä ja riehunut vielä lisää kotona?  
Käsi hapuili yöpöydälle ja pisti herätyksen kiinni, koska ei halunnut sen häiritsevän aamuaan enempää. Turhan ohuiden verhojen takaa loisti aurinko valaisten hämärästi pienen makuuhuoneen sotkua. Pöly leijaili ilmassa ja laskeutui vähitellen epäjärjestyksessä oleville vaaleamman puoleisille huonekaluille ja rytyssä oleville vaatteille, jotka lojuivat sohvalla, lattialla ja oikeastaan ympäri huonetta. 

Ynähtäen hiljaa itsekseen vallitsevalle kaaokselle pää nousi ylös ja katsoi viereensä leveässä sängyssä. Hymy nousi täyteläisille huulille Tsunehiton katsoessa peiton alla makaavaa kaksikkoa, jotka olivat osasyyllisiä kotinsa epäjärjestykseen. Kyllä, hän oli nähnyt todella hyvää unta, mutta parasta oli ollut se, ettei se ollut jäänyt pelkäksi haaveeksi.  
Sinisilmäinen katseli rakkaidensa jänteviä vartaloita, jotka olivat ihanan sopusuhtaisia ja sulavia. Jokainen lihas kiinnittyi virheettömästi toiseen, vaikkei paljaita vartaloita voinut nähdä kokonaan peiton takia – Tsunehito tiesi kuitenkin täsmälleen, mitä lakanoiden alta löytyi. Hän oli kokenut sen ihanuuden jälleen eilen yöllä. 

Miesten nukkuvat kasvot olivat niin rauhalliset ja lempeät – uskomattoman kauniit. Varovaisesti soluttautuja ryömi rakkaidensa luokse peiton valuessa pois alastoman vartalonsa päältä, ja antoi hellät suukot kaksikon poskille voimatta olla muuta kuin onnellinen näiden seurassa. Hiroki rypisti nukkuessaan otsaansa, mutta ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut heräävän. Ruiza vastaavasti käänsi kylkeään mumisten jotain epämääräistä, joka kuulosti eniten pyynnöltä _“kovempaa.”_  
Mustahiuksinen huokaisi raskaasti noustessaan vuoteeltaan etsimään lattialta boksereitaan, sukkia, paitaa ja pitkiä farkkuja. Koko ajatus töihin menosta vain rasitti hänen hermojaan. Kuka nyt _oikeasti_ jaksaisi tutkia kuollutta työmiestä maanantaiaamuna, mutta hänen oli hoidettava velvollisuutensa kunnolla. Voisi sitten illalla olla kahden muun kanssa – pitää hauskaa ja nauttia näiden läheisyydestä. 

Hetken aikaa etsivä joutui miettimään, mitkä lattialla lojuvista vaatteista olivat hänen ja mitkä taas kahden sängyssä nukkuvan. Vetäessään viimein mustat bokserit jalkaansa sinisilmäinen vilkaisi vuodetta ja rakastamiensa miesten kasvoja. Ei nimittäin ollut kuitenkaan varmaa, kuinka kauan Hiroki pystyisi viipymään näillä main, kuten ei tiennyt Ruizastakaan. Nämä saattoivat joutua koska tahansa salakuljettamaan tavaroitaan ja tekemään muuta vastaavaa kauas hänestä. Milloin he voisivat olla jälleen yhdessä pidemmän aikaa? 

Raskas huokaisu karkasi kalpeimman huulilta tämän kiskoessaan farkkuja jalkaansa. Kunpa he voisivat olla vielä jonkin aikaa yhdessä – ehkä hänen pitäisi kysyä Asagilta, jos tämä sallisi heille muutaman päivän loman. Kyllä rakkautta, hellyyttä ja seksiä arvostava mies soisi sen heille, koska oli heidän hyvä ystävänsä johtajuuden lisäksi, mutta tuntui vain tavattoman typerältä nurkua jotain sellaista yakuzalta. Tsunehito nousi pystyyn nostaen tummansinisten housujen reunan lantionsa yli. Kalpeat sormet nousivat vetoketjulle, mutta liike pysähtyi, kun vahva käsi tarttui voimakkaasti, mutta samalla uskomattoman hellästi hänen laihan ranteensa ympärille.  
“Minne sinä luulet meneväsi?” matala murahdus kuului tummanruskeiden letitettyjen hiusten alta.  
Eebenpuunruskeat silmät katsoivat otsahiusnippujen takaa lyhempää lettien vapaina roikkuvien sotkuisten latvojen saadessa mieheen eurooppalaisen peikon piirteitä. Nenäkoru kimalsi hämärässä muutaman auringonsäteen onnistuessa livahtamaan verhojen välistä paljastaen vaalean selän, jota peittivät siellä täällä mustelmat ja punaiset hampaanjäljet.  
Pieni hymy kohosi nuoremman huulille tämän katsoessa vanhinta ja tämän uneliaan lempeitä kasvoja.  
“Huomenta, rakas”, sinisilmäinen hymyili eebenpuunruskeasilmäiselle, joka katsoi takaisin vastaten pehmeällä katseellaan hymyyn.  
“Nukuitko hyvin?”  
“Näin aivan ihanaa unta”, Hiroki huokaisi ja vilkaisi toiselle puolelle toista rakastaan, mutta käänsi pian katseensa takaisin seisovaan.  
“Toivoin sen kyllä jatkuvan vielä, mutta eräs ikävä piirre pilaa toiveeni…”  
“Mikä?”  
“Nuo housut.”  
“Enkö muka näytä hyvältä vaatteet päällä?”  
“Näytät, mutta näytät paremmalta, kun sinulla ei ole mitään epämääräisiä härpäkkeitä päällä piilottamassa sulokkuuttasi.”  
“Älä nyt turhia marise, Hiroki”, kuului raukean pehmeä ääni peiton alta. 

Pisimmän selän päälle nousi osittain makaamaan vaaleahiuksinen mies, joka katsoi soluttautujaa sotkuisten hiustensa lomasta. Harmaanruskeat silmät tuikkivat pienesti laihan miehen tutkaillessa kaksikon paljaita ylävartaloita hymyn kohotessa huulille.  
“Unohdit vaatteiden parhaan puolen: ne voi aina ottaa pois”, Ruiza kehräsi hiljaa ja painoi suudelman lihaksikkaalle selälle tutkaillen aiheuttamiaan mustelmia.  
“Sehän on varsin hauskaa, ellet huomannut sitä viime yön aikana.”  
“Huomenta, Ruiza”, mustatukka sanoi hymyillen leveästi myös toiselle rakkaalleen.  
“Huomenta, Tsunehito. Et vastannut Hirokin kysymykseen”, aseiden salakuljettaja vastasi hymyillen omaa lempeää, hiukan kieroutunutta hymyään.  
“Haluaisitteko toistaa sen? Olette vain niin seksikkäitä, etten pysty oikein ymmärtämään kaikkea”, Tsunehito kehräsi ja kumartui hiukan kaksikon ylle vanhimman pitäessä yhä kiinni hänen ranteestaan.  
“Kiitos kohteliaisuudesta, muttei sinun tulisi kyllä ymmärtää muuta kuin se, että sinun pitäisi tulla takaisin vuoteeseen”, Hiroki huomautti ja nykäisi söpösti toisen rannetta.  
“Minne olet menossa?” vaalein toisti rakkaansa esittämän kysymyksen ja kääntyi kyljelleen tämän selän päällä venytellen itseään kuin kissa.  
“Töihinhän minä”, kalpein yritti varovaisesti.  
“Työnarkomaani!” vanhempi huudahti kauhistuneena ja piiloutui ennätysajassa peiton alle.  
“Hiroki, suojele minua! En halua työnarkomaanin purentaa!”  
“Varo vain, etten puraisi”, sinisilmäinen iski hampaansa kuuluvasti yhteen ja virnisti toisen uikuttaessa peiton alla.  
“Ja _mistä_ …”  
“Hiroki, Tsunehito kiusaa minua… Käske sen ottaa nuo rumat housut pois ja tulla tänne peiton alle!”  
“Luit ajatukseni, kultaseni”, pisin kurkisti lakanoiden alle virnistäen tuntemistaan kosketuksista, jotka yrittivät päästä sänkyä vasten painautuneelle alavatsalle.  
“Mikä kiire sinulle on töihin?” mies käänsi katseensa takaisin soluttautujaan.  
“Ei mikään”, mustahiuksinen hymyili hiukan vaivaantuneena.  
Hän ei olisi halunnut mennä missään nimessä töihin.  
“Mutta menen sinne muutenkin myöhässä ja onhan minun hoidettava velvollisuuteni yakuzaamme kohtaan…”  
“Seli, seli”, aseiden salakuljettaja kurkisti peiton alta ja nuolaisi tummanruskeahiuksisen paljasta selkää varsin vihjaavasti.  
“Sinä et vain halua jäädä meidän kanssamme leikkimään.”  
“Tuo ei pidä paikkaansa!” Tsunehito huudahti närkästyneenä.  
“Jäisin tänne teidän kanssanne enemmän kuin mielelläni!”  
“Mikset sitten jää?” eebenpuunruskeat silmät katsoivat hymyillen kalpeampaa.  
“Mikset vain soita ja ilmoita tulleesi kipeäksi?” 

“Koska…”, soluttautujan oli vaikeata keksi hyvää syytä, koska ehdotus kuulosti liiankin hyvälle – mikäli hänen tunnollisuudentajunsa antaisi hiukan rauhaa.  
“Koska Asagi ei välttämättä pitäisi lintsaamisestani.”  
“Asagi käskisi sinua meidän kanssamme ottamaan lomaa”, Ruiza huomautti tietävästi hymyillen, kunnes vakavoitui ikävän asian takia.  
“Hän ymmärtää tilanteemme paremmin kuin hyvin”, harmaanruskeat silmät katselivat merkitsevästi nuoremman kasvoja.  
“Hiroki joutuu liikkumaan siellä täällä työnsä takia eikä hän koskaan ehdi olemaan kotona muutamaa päivää pitempää. Minä taas olen kiireinen ja saatan joutua lähtemään koska tahansa salakuljettamaan uusia malleja, mutta sinä olet sidottuna tänne Osakan poliisilaitokseen. Me kolme voimme olla niin harvoin yhdessä – miksi emme nauttisi tästä hetkestä nyt, kun meillä on se?” 

Mustahiuksinen katsoi kahta vuoteessaan makaavaa miestä hymyillen. Hänestä oli ihanaa, että he halusivat olla hänen kanssaan ja nauttia läheisyydestä. Miten paljon nuorin rakastikaan tuota kaksikkoa, joka sai hänet nauramaan, itkemään, kiihtymään, viehättymään ja käymään monien muidenkin tunteiden läpi. Heidän kanssaan hän tunsi elävänsä sitä oikeata elämää. Kunpa hän vain voisi jäädä tähän makuuhuoneeseen koko päiväksi!  
“Jos jatkat tuollaista tahtia töiden tekoa, sinulla on samanlainen tilanne kuin Hide-zoulla: mies tekee niin paljon töitä, ettei hänellä ole aikaa edes kunnon suhteille”, Hiroki puuttui puheeseen mainiten yakuzansa kakkosmiehen.  
“Lisäksi hänellä on varmasti muumioitunut, kun ei ymmärrä repiä Sethiltä niitä vaatteita päältä ja näyttää, miten suuri hänen miehuutensa on”, vaalein huomautti jatkaen paljaan selän näykkimistä alemman inahtaessa aina välillä kovemmasta puraisusta.  
“Me haluamme viettää tämän päivän sinun kanssasi”, pisin nykäisi vaativasti laihimman kättä.  
“Minäkin haluisin viettää teidän kanssanne koko tämän päivän ja useammankin”, Tsunehito hymyili haikeasti.  
Kunpa hän olisi onnistunut livahtamaan kaksikon huomaamatta, ei olisi tämä lähtö näin vaikeata.  
“Vietä sitten tämä päivä meidän kanssamme!” Ruiza komensi nousten pystyyn polvillaan.  
Peitto valui pois hänen lämpimän vartalonsa päältä paljastaen hyvin treenatun vartalon ja sulavasti toisiinsa kiinnittyvät lihakset. Mies näytti vahvalta ja sitä tämä olikin, varsinkin kun katsoi päättäväisesti kulmiensa alta nuorempaansa tietäen täsmälleen, mitä vartalonsa sai tässä aikaa: nimittäin kiristyvät housut.  
“Unohda työt ja tule tänne meidän luoksemme!”  
“En minä voi…”, mustahiuksinen nielaisi hiukan.  
Enää puuttuisi se, että myös vanhin nousisi pystyyn ja antaisi hänen tutkia tuskaisena silmillään vartaloaan.  
“Ruiza”, vanhin kuiskasi pehmeästi saaden kaksikon huomion itseensä.  
“Meidän on tehtävä se, mitä on tehtävä”, vaarallinen pilke syttyi niihin eebenpuunruskeisiin silmiin miehen kohottautuessa istumaan.  
“Me emme yksinkertaisesti päästä häntä menemään!” 

Voimakas kiskaisu sai Tsunehiton kaatumaan sänkyyn Hirokin syliin tämän kietoessa kätensä omistavasti tämän ylävartalon ympärille.  
“Apua… Ryöstö… Murhayritys…”, mustatukka huudahti, mutta täyteläiset huulet vaiensivat hänet nopeasti.  
“Mitä muuta voit odottaa pahamaineisen mafian jäseniltä?” tummanruskeahiuksinen kuiskaisi kääntäen toisen kultansa selälleen syliinsä.  
“Voi pientä etsivä-raukkaa”, Ruiza nauroi pahisnaurua ja liukui pois vuoteelta potkaisten peiton sängyn päätyyn.  
“Astui vahingossa piilopaikkaamme ja kuvittelee pääsevänsä pois – hän ansaitsee uhkarohkeudestaan rangaistuksen.”  
Varmalla otteella mies tarttui niin farkkuihin kuin boksereihin ja veti ne hitaasti kalpeimman päältä – yli kovettuvan elimen käkätellen ilkeästi.  
“Hiroki… Ruiza…”, soluttautuja mumisi hiljaa nauttien lettipäisen suudelmista kaulallaan.  
“Minun on oikeasti mentävä…”  
“Sinä et mene minnekään, koska me ryöstimme sinut”, vanhin vastasi suudelmiensa lomasta ja piirteli käsillään kuvioita tämän rintakehälle.  
“Siinä vasta uskottava selitys…”, mustatukka aloitti, mutta huulet painettiin vaativasti hänen omilleen.  
“Hyvinkin uskottava”, kuului jalkojen vierestä pehmeä kuiskaus ja samassa lämpimän ja kylmän väreet lähtivät poukkoilemaan pitkin kalpeimman vartaloa.  
“Ruiza!” kalpein sai huokaistua haukkoessaan henkeään.  
Hän ei voinut sille mitään, kun hänen päänsä vajosi taaksepäin vanhimman syliin silmien sulkeutuessa kiinni. Hän ei mahtanut sille mitään, että mumina karkasi hänen huuliensa välistä ja vain siksi, koska kaksi maailman rakkainta ihmistä antoi hänen tuntea heidän rakkautensa ja hemmottelunsa. Hitaasti laiha vartalo laskettiin makuuasentoon eebenpuunruskeasilmäisen kumartuessa hänen ylleen jatkaen suudelmiaan rintakehän yli.  
“Hiroki…”  
“Älä sano mitään, rakas”, vanhin nousi suutelemaan jälleen vaientavasti toisen huulia.  
“Nauti vain.” 

Tsunehito olisi halunnut sanoa, että hän todellakin nautti, mutta ei hänen sitä tarvinnut kertoa. Siniset silmät laajenivat Ruizan imiessä hänen miehuuden mittaansa voimakkain vedoin leikkien samalla pirullisesti kielellään. Kalpeimman huulien välistä kuului muminaa Hirokin piirrellessään kielellään kuvioita hänen paljaalle vartalolleen ja näykkiessä välillä kalpeata ihoa. Mies haukkoi henkeään pisimmän lipaistessa hitaasti hänen nänniään ja napaten sen lopulta hampaittensa väliin purren lempeästi. Silmäkulmaan kohosi onnen kyynel, mutta se pyyhkiytyi nopeasti pois, kun hänen täydellisen autuutta häirittiin: kännykkä pirisi jotain teknobiisiä. 

Kaikki kolme käänsivät päänsä kohti tuota häiriköijää eikä kenenkään ilme ollut kovin lupaava.  
“Tsune, jos jotain en ole koskaan ymmärtänyt”, Ruiza aloitti hiljaa käyttäen mustatukan lempinimeä.  
“Se on musiikkimakusi.”  
“En minä sitä laittanutkaan”, soluttautuja huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Tatsurou teki jotain kännykälleni enkä pysty enää vaihtamaan tuota!”  
“Tuo ääni raastaa hermojani”, Hiroki totesi ja kumartui taas näykkimään kalpeimman rintakehää.  
“Ruiza, olisitko kiltti ja vastaisit?”  
“Kuten toivot, seksipommini”, vaalein naurahti ja otti yöpöydältä värisevää puhelimen.  
“Et saa, se voi olla jotain tärkeätä…”, sinisilmäinen aloitti, mutta hänet vaiennettiin jälleen hyvin tutulla tavalla.  
“Moshi moshi?” vaalein nosti puhelimen korvalleen jatkaen mustatukan miehuuden lipomista.  
Hänen kielensä pysähtyi aivan puolikuun kärjelle miehen kurtistaessa kulmiaan hämmennyksestä. Puhelimesta kuuluva rähinä kuului vaimeana sängyn päällä makailevien korviin näiden nostaessa katseet vastanneeseen. Aseiden salakuljettaja vain katsoi eteensä kielen koskettaessa yhä toisen miehuuden mittaa, mutta lopulta virnistys levisi tämän huulille.  
“Jos olisin tiennyt, että soittaja olet _sinä_ , Nana-san, olisin laittanut jonkun toisen vastaamaan ja jatkanut tämän namin imemistä.”  
Puhelimesta kaikunut huuto loppui siihen paikkaan miehen huulille levitessä mitä mairein hymy.  
“Ei se mitään”, mies naurahti kuullessaan toisen nolostumisen.  
“Tsunehito on tässä vieressäni, mutta hän ei ole siinä kunnossa, että kykenisi vastaamaan”, samassa Ruiza nappasi soluttautujan puolikuun suuhunsa niin pitkälle, kuin sai ja imaisi sitä voimakkaasti vääntäen puhelinta hiukan syrjään.  
Valtava voihkaisu karkasi mustatukan huulilta Hirokin yhtyessä mukaan leikkiin napaten toisen tämän nänneistä hampaidensa väliin. Tsunehito puri huultaan, mutta oli vaikeata olla hiljaa, kun vanhin nuoli hänen herkimpiä kohtiaan ja vaalein vastaavasti imi hänet melkein kuiviin.  
“Hän on hyvin vakavasti sairaana, kuten kuulet enkä usko, että hän voi tulla ainakaan _viikkoon_ töihin”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen virnisti viimein puhelimeen. 

Mustatukka kallisti päätään järkyttyneenä moisesta ilmoituksesta, mutta lettipäinen hymyili enemmän kuin onnellisena siitä, että asevastaava osasi ajatella noinkin lusmusti – jotain hyötyä siitä lyhyestäkin putkesta, joka ei tuntenut sanoja _velvollisuus_ tai _työmoraali_. Pian pisin kuitenkin painoi huulensa suurisilmäisen kaulalle rentouttaen tämän uskomattomalla tavalla nauttimaan hetkestä.  
Hetken aikaa puhelimessa puhuva oli hiljaa ja katseli vain kaksikkoa, joka nautti toistensa läheisyydestä.  
“Kyllä, viemme hänet lääkäriin… Kyllä, huolehdimme hänestä… Kyllä, pidämme hyvänämme… Sayounara”, vaaleahiuksinen sulki kännykän ja heitti sen huoneen toisessa päässä olevalle sohvalle, joka oli muutenkin täynnä vaatteita ja tavaraa.  
Myöhemmin hänen rakkaansa tulisi kiroamaan hänet helvettiin etsiessään puhelintaan, mutta se oli sen ajan murhe.  
“Käskynä kuului, että meidän pitäisi pitää häntä hyvänä”, mitä suloisin virne nousi miehen huulille tämän noustessa pystyyn lattialta.  
“Mutta on _törkeätä_ , että minä joudun toimittamaan sihteerin töitä, kun te kaksi pidätte hauskaa!”  
Aseiden salakuljettajan närkästynyt ilme sai vuoteella loikoilevan kaksikon purskahtamaan nauruun.  
“Anteeksi, Ruiza-rakas”, Hiroki ojensi kätensä kutsuvasti.  
“Tule tänne meidän luoksemme – nautitaan toisistamme yhdessä.”  
“Kuulostaa heti paljon paremmalta”, ruskeasilmäinen naurahti ja kiipesi Tsunehiton ylitse Hirokin luokse.  
Huulet koskivat toisiinsa vanhimman raottaessa toisen huulia kielellään suudelman syventyessä hetkihetkeltä, kunnes tirskahdus karkasi lyhemmän huulilta. Kaksikko laski katseensa alas huomaten mustatukkaisen näykkivät huulillaan vaaleimman esinahkaa.  
“Onpas meidän etsivämme tuhma”, Ruiza kehräsi hiljaa toisen murahtaessa eläimellisesti napaten miehuuden kärjen huuliensa väliin. 

Huokaukset karkasivat aseiden salakuljettajan huulilta tämän tuntiessaan vahvojen käsien kiertyvän niin lantionsa kuin rintakehänsä ympärillä. Pehmeät huulet suukottelivat hänen vartaloaan selän kaareutuessa nautinnosta antaen rakkaille paremmat mahdollisuudet. Mustatukka levensi hiukan vaaleamman haara-asentoa liukuen parempaan asentoon maistelemaan löytämäänsä tikkunekkua. Kevyet suukot koskettivat miehuuden kärkeä nuorimman ottaessa lopulta erektion suuhunsa imien pehmeästi, turhia kiirehtimättä. Parittaja piirsi kielellään sydämiä ja muita kuvioita laihemman kaulalle ja rintakehälle kuunnellen tämän hiljaista hyminää. Eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi vuoteella makaavaa etsivää, joka vilkaisi ylös leikkinsä keskeltä. Kumpikin katsoi toisiaan merkitsevästi jatkaen puuhiaan. 

Kimeä kiljaisu pakeni Ruizan huulilta kahden käsiparin kietoutuessa yllättäen ympärilleen kaataen selälleen keskelle sänkyä. Lakanat rypistyivät ja irtosivat paikoiltaan Tsunehiton vangitessa lyhimmän kädet jääden nelinkontin tämän päälle.  
“Vai kuvittelit sinä etsivän tainnuttamisen olevan helppoa?” kalpeampi nuolaisi allaan olevan rintakehää.  
“Pitäisikö sinua rangaista siitä?”  
“Ettet vain itse toteaisi tulevasi rangaistuksi”, vaaleahiuksinen naurahti katsoen merkitsevästi sinisilmäisen taakse.  
Soluttautuja hämmentyi, tuntiessaan lempeän kädet lantioillaan Hirokin tökkiessä kiusoittelevasti miehuudellaan tämän aukkoa. Vaalea selkä kaareutui silmien sulkeutuessa pidättämään huulilta tulevaa käskyä kiusaamisen lopettamisesta. Harmaanruskeasilmäinen naurahti koskettaessaan säärellään nuorimman sisäreittä aivan kovan erektion vierestä kuitenkaan koskematta siihen. Hellä painallus sai etsivän leventämään asentoaan käsien menettäessä otteensa laihoista ranteista.  
“Tsune…”, lettipäinen sanoi matalasti painautuen toisen selkää vasten.  
“Et tiedäkään, miten seksikäs olet takaapäin katsottuna… Aivan liian houkutteleva…”  
Kädet kietoutuivat ylävartalon ympärille puolikuun kärjen painautuessa kiusaavasti miehen sisälle saaden tämän mumisemaan hiljaa pieniä rukouksia.  
“Ehkä sinun pitäisi näyttää hänelle se, miten houkutteleva hän on, Hiroki”, asevastaava naurahti painaen huulensa vaativasti suurisilmäisen huulille.  
“Hän näyttää nyt _hyvin_ epäuskoiselta.” 

Pehmeä naurahdus pakeni tummanruskeahiuksisen suusta miehen suukottaessa hellästi mustien hiusten alla piilottelevaa niskaa. Kädet liikkuivat kietoutuneina takaisin lantiolle pisimmän työntyessä sisään vaativana petona.  
Kädet olivat pettää mustatukan alla puhumattakaan jaloista, mutta alla makaava mies esti laihempaa kaatumasta päälleen. Kivun ja nautinnon sekainen huuto vaiennettiin hymyilevillä huulilla, jotka siirtyivät poskelta kaulalle ja siitä alemmas toisen rauhoituttua.  
“Sinun pitäisi treenata enemmän”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen kehräsi näykkien kalpeamman rintakehää.  
Aluksi suurisilmäinen ei sanonut mitään, vaan koetti totuttautua vanhempaan rakkaaseensa. Rauhoituttuaan hiukan Tsunehito avasi suunsa vastatakseen vaaleammalla, mutta korkea voihkaisu karkasi sanojen tilalla, kun Hiroki vetäytyi hänestä melkein kokonaan ulos ja iskeytyi sitten takaisin toistaen kaiken ripeän tasaisesti. Parittaja sulki silmänsä yrittäen miettiä hetken aikaa muuta kuin kahta seksikästä miestä, jotka olivat hänen kanssaan samassa vuoteessaan. Hiki kohosi pintaan pelkästään kiihkeistä ajatuksista, joita nämä kaksi aiheuttivat hänessä vaativien työntöjen saadessa huokauksia karkaamaan huoneen lämmitessä. Etsivä oli niin ihanan tiukka puristaen hänen miehuuttaan joka puolelta tuskaisen miellyttävällä tavalla. Voihkaisut saivat vain hänet innostumaan enemmän miehen työntyessä hetki hetkeltä voimakkaammin nuorimman sisään haluten saada tämän huutamaan himon ja nautinnon sekaisella äänellä. 

Kalpeamman silmät laajenivat jokaisesta iskusta, joka sai kädet vapisemaan. Vanhimman kivekset koskettivat jokaisella kiivaalla työnnöllä hänen yläreisiään saaden miehen himoitsemaan lisää. Iholla kiilsi hiki huoneen kuumentuessa vähitellen enemmän ja enemmän. Väreet hyppivät selkää pitkin muualle vartaloon Ruizan näykkiessä rintakehää käsien hivellessä reisiä ja alavatsaa kiusaten kovettunutta erektiota, joka tarvitsi lisää kosketusta.  
“Ruiza… Kiltti…”, soluttautuja inahti työntöjen välissä vilkaisten allaan olevaa miestä.  
“En ole, koska olen tuhma”, asevastaava kuiskasi näykkien vaaleita sisäreisiä.  
“Minä pyydän…”  
“Pyydä hiukan kovempaa”, lettipäinen sanoi matalan karhealla äänellä ja työntyi voimakkaammin kuin koskaan toisen sisään.  
Voihkeen sekainen karjaisu pakeni täyteläisiltä huulilta pään lentäessä taaksepäin vartalon jäykistyessä nautinnosta.  
“Sehän kuulosti hyvältä”, vaalein naurahti matalasti pyörähtäen nuorimman alla katsoakseen tämän kasvoja, joissa leikki useastakin syystä vahva puna.  
Huulet painautuivat himokkaasti toisen omille kielien vaatiessa hirvittävää taistelua. Tsunehito joutui heti alakynteen eikä se oikeastaan haitannut miestä. Mustatukka ei pannut vastaan lyhemmän painaessa häntä ylöspäin ja lopulta työnsi seisomaan polvilleen eteensä vahvojen käsien kietoutuessaan takaapäin ympärilleen. Siniset silmät katsoivat puoliksi kiinni harmaanruskeita silmiä, jotka hymyilivät innostuksesta, himosta ja rakkaudesta. Katse oli niin intiimi, että se olisi voinut riittää, mutta onneksi mies pystyi parempaankin, kuten pystyi pisinkin.  
Hiroki haukkoi henkeään asennon muutoksesta, joka sai kalpeimman lihakset kiristymään entisestään hänen puolikuunsa ympärillä. Kulmakin muuttui entistä terävämmäksi jokaisen työnnön osuessa voimakkaammin pisteeseen, joka sai etsivän lähes ulisemaan. 

Ruiza laskeutui nuolemaan nuorimman nänniä käden tarttuessa viimein varmasti tummemman rakkaansa kivikovaan miehuuteen antaen viimein sen kaipaamaan kosketuksen. Peukalo silitti hennosti kärjen herkkää ihoa sormien puristaessa vartta päättäväisesti leikitellen pienesti esinahalla. Kuullen kalpeamman tiheät sydämenlyönnit aseiden salakuljettaja liikautti kättään edes takaisin. Pienen hetken ajan tahdit olivat erilaiset toisen kanssa, mutta hyvin nopeasti laihin löysi vanhimman ripeän tahdin, joka kiihtyi vähitellen. Sieväkasvoinen nosti katseensa kattoon sulkien silmänsä keskittyen siihen hyvään oloon, joka valtaisi pian hänen vartalonsa. Pisimmän vahvat työnnöt saivat muutaman kyyneleen valumaan poskelle katon muuttuessa hehkuvan punaisiksi sinisten valojen liekkuessa epätasaisella pinnalla tehden violetteja viivoja. Täydellinen valoilmiö sai kaiken näyttämään kirkkaalta valaistumisen hetkellä lujan työnnön iskiessä pisteeseen hänen lauetessa harmaanruskeasilmäisen käteen. Lettipäinen työntyi vielä muutaman kerran nopealla tahdilla, kunnes lopetti liikkeensä hengittäen raskaasti laukeamisen jäljiltä. Varovaisesti tummanruskeahiuksinen veti miehuutensa ulos nuorimmasta laskien hellästi mustatukan makaamaan asevastaavan päälle vuoteelle jääden itse nelinkontin tasaamaan hengitystään. 

Hiroki ei voinut kieltää, etteikö näky ollut niin kaunis kuin kiihottavakin vaaleahiuksisen silitellessä hellästi laihimman kylkeä antaen tämän levätä kaikessa rauhassa. Alastomat vartalot olivat kuitenkin liian houkuttelevia kietoutuneina toisiinsa. Onnellinen hymy kohosi lettipäisen kasvoille miehen osaamatta tehdä muuta kuin ihailla rakastamiaan miehiä ja näiden ihanuutta. Miten hän halusikaan saada kummankin kasvoille nauttivat ilmeet ja kuulla kiihdyttävät voihkeet allaan.  
Ruiza nosti katseensa vanhimpaan ja hymyili tutun viettelevää hymyä ja raotti suutaan sanoakseen jotain, mutta Tsunehiton äkillinen liike sai suusta pakenemaan hämmentyneen ähkäisyn. Kalpeampi nousi osittain pystyyn vangiten vanhemman kädet tämän pään yläpuolelle virnistäen pirullisesti.  
“Etkö tiedä, että pahikset saavat _aina_ rangaistuksen _tuhmuudestaan_?” sinisilmäinen kuiskasi matalasti vaaleamman korvaan.  
Etsivä olisi voinut hakea takkinsa kätköissä olevat käsiraudat, mutta hän ei halunnut. Tämä oli kiihottavampaan ja asevastaava saisi iloa siitä, että voisi yrittää paeta hänen otteestaan. Harmaanruskeisiin silmiin syttyi pilke tämän kaartaessa selkänsä yrittäen pistää vastaan. Vaikka soluttautuja oli äskeisestä vielä uupunut, tällä oli vielä voimia alistaa toista, mutta ei hänen kauaa tarvinnut yksin siinä taistella. 

Parittaja kietoi kätensä asevastaavan lantion alle nostaen koko alaselän hiukan irti patjasta. Toisella kädellään mies pakotti lyhempänsä leventämään haaroja antaen kielensä puhua puolestaan. Korkea ähkäisy sai miehen hymyilemään vasten vaaleata reittä aivan kiinni nuoremman miehuudessa. Yllättäen lettipäinen nosti vaaleimman lantion entistä ylemmäksi estäen nuorempaa tekemästä yhtään mitään, kun jalat eivät yltäneet tukevaan pintaan ja kädet oli vangittu. Asento ei ollut mikään maailman mukavin tai edes helpoin ja, vaikka Hiroki tiesi Ruizan nauttivan vaikeuksista ja kivusta, vanhempi yritti käyttää pehmeitä otteita, koska ei todellisuudessa nauttinut kovinkaan paljon rakkaittensa satuttamisesta. Varovaisesti parittaja nousi seisomaan kumaraan asentoon vieden pitelemäänsä lantiota mukanaan työntäen uudelleen kovettuneen miehuutensa ronskisti asevastaavan sisään. Reidet puristuivat vaativina pidemmän lantion ympärille Tsunehiton taivuttaessa pituisensa laihan vartalon entistä suuremmalle kaarelle. Mustatukka nautti laihan vartalon liikkeestä ja siveli sormellaan venyvää vatsaa piirrellen kuvioita kynsillään.  
Asevastaava nytkähteli työntöjen voimasta availlen ja sulkien silmiään vaativien liikkeiden mukana nauttien ihoon tulevista punaisista viiruista.  
“Kovempaa!” vaalein huudahti vaativasti saaden matalalla äänellä haluamansa aikaiseksi.  
Lettipäinen paransi otettaan puristaen sormensa tiiviisti lonkille ja työntyi syvemmälle kuin aikaisemmin huohottaen vaadittavan voiman käytöstä. Jokaista työnnöstä seurasi huudahdus ja jokaisesta äänestä seurasi entistä voimakkaampi liike. Etsivä uskaltautui viimein irrottamaan otteensa laihoista ranteista ja konttasi viettelevästi pisimmän jalkoihin. Kalpea vartalo painoi asevastaavan reittä tiukemmin vanhimman lantioon sinisilmäisen suukottaessa hikistä kylkeä. Käsi vaelsi puristelemaan hellästi kiveksiä toisen käden sormien hivellessä seisovan sisäreittä tämän villiintyessä entisestään. 

Tummanruskeahiuksinen tarttui vaaleimman jäykkään miehuuteen antaen sormiensa leikkiä hetken aikaa kuumalla elimellä, kunnes puristi sen tiiviisti, mutta samalla pehmeästi nyrkkinsä sisään liikuttaen sitä edestakaisin. Ruiza haukkoi henkeään kaartaen selkäänsä entisestään huudahduksen saattelemana. Kaikki tämä tuntui niin huumaavalta, kun etsiväkin siveli hänen reisiään. Kovan karjaisun myötä valkoinen sperma tahrasi Hirokin käden antaen itselleenkin viimein luvan laueta nauttien sähköisestä tunteesta vartalollaan. Ollen yhä nuoremman sisällä, tummanruskeahiuksinen laskeutui polvilleen ja siirtyi makaamaan asevastaavan päälle. Raskaat hengitykset kaikuivat huoneessa parittajan ottaessa kovassa työssä uupuneen puolikuunsa pois kotoisan tiiviistä paikasta. Varovaisesti pisin kierähti makaamaan keskelle vuodetta Tsunehiton painaessa päänsä hikiselle vatsalle. Harmaanruskeasilmäinen mönki paremmin pidemmän rakkaansa kainaloon heidän kaikkien hymyillessä tyytyväisinä, jopa hiukan uupuneina. 

Lettipäisen huulilta pääsi onnellinen huokaisu miehen painaessa päänsä syvemmälle tyynyyn ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Jos oli jotain, joka oli parempaa kuin orgasmi, se oli ehdottomasti tämä. Hän nautti suunnattomasti seksistä rakkaittensa kanssa, mutta vielä enemmän hän rakasti hetkeä, kun he vain makasivat toisissaan kiinni hikisinä ja tyydyttyneinä. Silloin vanhin tunsi antaneensa kaksikolle jotain ainutlaatuista.  
“Minä olen kaivannut tätä”, Ruiza suukotti pidemmän solisluulta käsien piirrellessä hikeen erilaisia hassuja kuvioitaan.  
“Sinä, minä ja Tsunehito… Voiko mikään olla enää parempaa? Vai mitä, Tsune?” aseiden salakuljettaja nosti katseensa sinisilmäiseen, joka ei vastannut.  
He kuulivat kumpikin hiljaisuudessa ohutta tuhinaa, joka kertoi etsivän nukahtaneen.  
“Miten hän onnistuu tuossa?” vanhempi huokaisi silmiään pyöritellen.  
“Se on yksi hänen suloisin piirteensä”, Hiroki sanoi pehmeästi silittäen mustahiuksista päätä vatsallaan.  
“Tsunehito on suloinen”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen sanoi pehmeästi kohottautuen istumaan kiskoakseen ryppyisen peiton nuorimman paljaan vartalon päälle.  
“Muistan, miten kateellinen olin hänelle siitä, kun sain kuulla, että olit kiinnostunut hänestä.”  
“Minähän olin kiinnostunut myös sinusta silloin”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen naurahti matalasti kiskoen vaaleamman takaisin kainaloonsa.  
“Niin, mutta olin minä silloin kateellinen. Halusin olla silmissäsi suloinen ja suorastaan kihisin raivosta, kun Tsunehito liittyi Hide-zoun kautta mafiaan ja vielä meni iskemään silmänsä sinuun, vaikka me olimme tunteneet toisemme kauemmin”, laihempi kietoi kätensä pidemmän kaulan ympärille nauttien tämän vartalon lämmöstä.  
Siinä oli turvallinen olla.  
“Olin niin mustasukkainen, että suunnittelin jo sinun ryöstämistäsi ja hänen tappamistaan.”  
“Onneksi et tehnyt sitä”, tummanruskeahiuksinen suukotti hikistä otsaa.  
“Minä olin oikeasti kiitollinen, kun hyväksyitte sen, että rakastan teitä kumpaakin.”  
“Sinä pakotit meidät hyväksymään”, lyhempi naurahti matalasti.  
“ _’Kaikki tai ei mitään’_ – etkö keksinyt mitään parempaa?”  
“Ainakin se toimi.”  
“Niin toimi.”  
“Onnistuitte jopa yllättämään minut vuoden jälkeen. Muistatko, mitä kysyit?”  
“Kysyin, että saanko naida vakituisesti erossa olomme aikana erästä toista miestä.”  
“Et tiedäkään, miten säikäytit minut silloin.”  
“Ilmeesi oli silloin hassu.”  
“Hassu? Mitä se sitten oli, kun sain tietää sinun haluavan myös Tsunehitoa.”  
“Hiton himokas.” 

“Paraskin puhuja”, Hiroki sotki vaaleita hiuksia entisestään.  
“Sinähän raahasit minut tänne Tsunehiton kotiin ja ilmoitit ovella tylysti, että sinua panettaa ja haluat kimppakivaa.”  
“Se toimi varsin hyvin silloin – pidän siitä, että saan haluamani”, Ruiza nuolaisi kielen kärjellään tummemman kaulaa.  
“Se oli maailman parasta seksiä.”  
“Mitäs tämä sitten oli?” parittaja kohotti kulmiaan.  
“Maailman parasta seksiä”, nuorempi ryömi tiiviimmin vahvempaan kiinni.  
“Ei maailman parhainta titteliä voi jakaa kuin vain yhdelle”, eebenpuunsilmäinen pyöritteli vaaleita hiuksia sormissaan.  
“Maailman parasta seksiä ovat ne kerrat, kun me olemme kolmistaan”, asevastaava huomautti.  
“Onhan se ihanaa pelkästään sinun tai Tsunehiton kanssa, mutta minä rakastan sitä eniten, kun me kaikki kolme saamme olla yhdessä”, mies vilkaisi kalpeampaa, joka nukkui täysin tietämättömänä käydystä keskustelusta.  
“Tsune on ikävöinyt sinua kovasti – samoin minä.”  
“Ja minä olen ikävöinyt teitä kumpaakin”, lettipäinen katsoi myös etsivää.  
He makasivat siinä hiljaisuudessa kumpikin omissa mietteissään. Hiroki mietti aikaa, jolloin hän oli joutunut poukkoilemaan kahden miehen välillä, kun nämä olivat suostuneet sulattamaan toisensa. Tsunehito näki unta heidän tekemisistään hänelle järjestetystä lomaviikosta. Ruiza taas mietti, kuinka nopeasti kaksikko olisi valmis ottamaan uusintaottelun. 

“Hiroki?” vaaleahiuksinen mumisi harvinaisen hiljaisella äänellä.  
“Niin?” vanhempi kysyi ilmaisten kuulevansa.  
“Kai sinä tiedät, että minä rakastan sinua ja Tsunehitoa oikeasti?”  
“Tiedän.”  
“Kai tiedät myös, etten minä ole oikeasti iskenyt silmiäni Sethiin?”  
“Tiedän senkin.”  
“Tai sen, että minä tykkään flirttailla ja iskeä miehiä ympärilläni, mutten ole tosissani heidän suhteen?”  
“Tiedän minä tuonkin – höpsö.”  
“Hyvä”, aseiden salakuljettaja siirsi päänsä toisen rintakehälle kuuntelemaan sydämenlyöntejä.  
“Minä tiedän, että olen välillä ärsyttävä seksinhimoni ja ison suuni takia, mutta haluan sinun tietävän, etten minä oikeasti tarkoita mitään pahaa. Haluan, että -”  
“Ruiza”, vanhempi keskeytti.  
“Sinä olet hassu. Kyllä minä tiedän, ettet sinä tarkoituksella loukkaa ketään ja sinä tykkäät kiusata ihmisiä. Kyllä minä tajuan, mikä se sinun pelisi on Sethin kohdalla – sen tietävät varmaan kaikki, paitsi Seth itse. Lisäksi tuo suuri suusi on maailman ihanimpia suihinottajia”, kiusoitteleva virne nousi pidemmän huulille.  
“En minä nyt sitä tuolla tavalla tarkoittanut!” vaaleampi närkästyi.  
“Tiedän, halusin vain hiukan kiusata sinua. Kyllä me tiedämme sen Tsunehiton kanssa ja me rakastamme myös sinua – siksi me ymmärrämme ja hyväksymme sinut sellaisena kuin olet”, lettipäinen silitti laihemman kylkeä. 

Siinä he makasivat syvässä hiljaisuudessa. Hiroki pohti, mitä kaikkea he tekisivät tänään, vaikka lukittautuminen neljän seinän sisään kyllä houkutti kovasti. He eivät voisi kuitenkaan koko päivää olla Tsunehiton yksiössä, koska Ruiza oli luvannut antavansa iltapäivällä Sethille opetusta ja näyttävänsä muutaman tavaransa Asagille, mutta se olisi hauskaa yhdessä oloa. Heidän pitäisi tosin valmistautua myös Kuro Kagen kokoukseen.  
“Ruiza, mitä sinä ajattelet yakuzoiden kokouksesta?” mies katsahti kysyvästi vaaleampaa rakastaan.  
Vastaukseksi kuului uneliasta mutinaa, joka kertoi aseiden salakuljettajan nukahtaneen rauhallisiin sydämenlyönteihin. Tummanruskeahiuksinen ravisti päätään epäuskoisena, mutta päätti sitten sulkea silmänsä ja nukkua yhdessä rakkaittensa kanssa. Jättää kokouksen murehtiminen Asagille ja Hide-zoulle, hoitakoot he velvollisuutensa, koska hänellä oli omat velvollisuutensa huolehdittavana. Hänen olisi oltava muutaman tunnin päästä täysin vetreänä, kun Ruiza päättäisi haluta hiukan lisää aamujumppaa ja onnistuisi houkuttelemaan Tsunehiton mukaansa. Juuri ennen nukahtamistaan Hirokin huulille kaartui tyytyväinen hymy. Kyllä, kimppakivaa parempaa seksiä ei ollutkaan heidän kolmen kohdalla. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N2 2019** : Näin tätä uudelleen lukiessani Ruiza (ja hänen suhteensa Hirokin ja Tsunehiton kanssa) avautui jälleen sellaisena, minä olin sen alun perin ajatellut, vaikken sitä kyennyt myöntämään ääneen. Ruiza flirttailee muille miehille ja on peräti valmis menemään sänkyynkin asti osan kanssa, mutta tunnetasolla hän ei ole muiden kuin Hirokin ja Tsunehiton kanssa. Se, onko Ruiza koskaan suhteen alkamisen jälkeen päätynyt muiden miesten kanssa sänkyyn, jätän teidän lukijoiden omaksi henkilökohtaiseksi päätökseksi.
> 
> Ja niin, joku on minulta joskus kysynyt, miten Hiroki pystyi niin nopeasti toimimaan, niin niitäkin miehiä (ei teinipoikia) on, jotka pystyvät suorittamaan useamman kerran peräkkäin.
> 
> Toivottavasti piditte tästä^^


End file.
